Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Ebolia
by gurbalman
Summary: A deep character study of sexuality, relationships and human interaction. A commentary on the lives of broken men and women.
1. Chapter 2- Superman's Sultry Sensation

**Chapter 2- King Ebola: A tale of Love and Death**

_I'm glad there was such a good response to chapter 1. I was intrigued to hear that there was so much Deadpool love (he is a major hottie 33333), I intend to have him take over as main soon (oooops, spoilers! Aren't I a cheeky bitch!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2, it's going to be a growing epic! If you want anyone in the fanfic, PM me, I'd be happy to oblige :)!_

As Harry laid back in his Birchwood chair, he contemplated what he had done. Guy Fawk's had appeared right before him; his lustful eyes could not bare to see his majesty in his stone-cold Steve Austin flesh. Deadpool, a boy he had never looked upon with sexual urges, was now plaguing his mind. A three-some. A three-some. A three-some. Two cocks, in his tiny, virgin butt hole. Pleasure, beyond pleasure. Cocks, beyond cocks. "Shall the master indulge in a 'Three-pronged Devil's Trident-ith'?" Inquired, the lowly slave, Shelob. Shelob had always been an overly nosey bastard; shoving her stupid, fat face, where it did not belong. "Shut up. Whore!" Retorted Harry, feeling witty (FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER).

The spider reclined into it's corner, leaving Harry to wallow in his sexual fantasies. "Perhaps, Master should include Shelob... In this, misadventure? A four-some, perhaps?" Harry was disgusted. A spider? In a foursome? More disgusting, a female? Harry had never conjured any thoughts like this before, but his sexuality was growing. He wanted more. Harry bitch slapped Shelob, in her fat, spider-face; sending Shelob into a fit of tears. "Why, master? Why must you hurt Shelob? Shelob loves you master. All Shelob wanted was to be your lover..." Harry hand was throbbing (LOL), but the pain was good. He realised that this was the rush he had been looking for. Harry Potter, aged 19 (Parallel universe. This isn't the main timeline. Duhhhh!), became a Dom.

Harry left the pathetic, spider wreck in the corner of the room. Dejected, alone and frustrated. All Shelob wanted was some alone time with Harry, to show him what she could do. But she would never get that chance. Harry was gone.

A mysterious shadow appeared from the top of the stairs, just as Harry had closed the front door. It was Superman; drunk, horny and in need of some man-loving. He had been seeking Harry, but he was no where to be found. He found a mysterious door under the stairs and thought this may be the one place Harry could be hiding. "Come out you Specky-fuck. but get ready to suck!" But all Superman could hear was sobbing, coming from behind the door. Superman melted the door with his heat vision, thinking it was Harry, frightened. But all he could find, was the beastly, hideous Shelob. "Where is Harry? You despicable creature!" Shelob just whimpered in the corner. Superman was annoyed by this. He grabbed Shelob, broke all of her legs. "Tell me! You ugly, spider, cunt!" Superman began to urinate on Shelob (The Experiment style!) Shelob reeled in anguish and disdain. Superman giggled and snarled, his eyes glowing red; his own sadism gave him a semi.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

_Well guys, I hope you liked that chapter! It took me ages to write this one! I have a big story arc coming up soon, I'm sure all of the fans will love it! Anyway, I'm off to write chapter 2! Good bye Ebola-lovers 3 xxx *kiss*_


	2. Chapter 3- Rupert Murdoch Rises

**Chapter 3 – The Journey Home**

The continuation of the exciting narrative that is; Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Ebolia!

* * *

Author's Note: WO! OMGEEEEE I seriously am so shocked that people from the Chinese Communist Republic really loved my story. I feel so proud for having written such a masterpiece (:PPPPPPPPP). WE GOT OUR FIRST REVIEW! 10/10 WOW! I was so happy with that. I know Chapter 1 was a hit, but I never knew chapter 2 would be so good! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Ebolia! It's going to be thoroughly exciting!

* * *

Harry left the house angrily; still thinking of the vile suggestions that Shelob had imposed upon him. A three-way? With Shelob? Never!

Shelob was a girl! He had only eyes for the males. He wasn't going to let some decrepit spider tell him who he should and should not include in his sexual exploits. But still, the thoughts intrigued him. Harry knew, deep down, he could never fall in love. He knew no matter what, the physical and emotional love he received from his companions, would always pale in comparison with his own sense of self-loathing; alongside his own feelings of narcissistic obsession.

Walking briskly down the sidewalk of 166 Muggle-vile Lane, he almost walked straight into his neighbour Dudley's rose patch. Without warning, a young gentleman approached him. "Hello there, Harry FUCKt 'er". It was none other than, the demented, sick, perverse, outdated, washed up, hideous but still rather appealing (TO HIS PENIS!), Rupert Murdoch. "Do you remember who I am?" and added with a quiver of sadness, "you little… fucker." Harry could not remember this man, though, something about him seemed curiously familiar.

…..BACK AT HARRY'S CUPBOARD…

Superman's semi-erect penis gleamed in the tear stained eyes of Shelob. "Tell me where Harry Potter is at once! Unless… You wish to see another gift?" Shelob winced. "I have something for him" Superman said with a crooked smirk. "As you can clearly fucking see, you little putrid shit". Superman was getting increasingly drunk. He reached his hand down to his crotch and slowly began to rub the shaft of his semi. "No Superman. Please no. I save myself only for my master". Superman was clearly not impressing Shelob.

Superman sighed. The inability to get a proper erection was the _**Bane**_ of his existence. "This is your fault! You're so fucking disgusting, you can't even get me hard!" Tears were forming in Superman's eyes, "And I've… I've fucked Harry more times than you can possibly imagine". Shelob went in to a state of shock. Shelob could not comprehend. Superman was a sadist and Harry was a poor sweet, virgin boy. "You wouldn't believe the things I've used, or where they've gone" murmured Superman gently.

"Hagrid's dragon scaled condoms were a treat for Harry. It was something he eagerly looked forward to". Shelob noticed Superman's penis was not getting harder, but was instead starting to glow (He's a krypton Ian! Duh!) perkier and stronger with each word. Superman couldn't help but mutter one word under his heavy breath, "Clark….".He was thinking of his alter-ego! Shelob was amazed. A man getting off to his own mere creation, Shelob wanted to taste the krypton Ian's pulsating emerald cock.

…BACK ON THE STREET….

Rupert Murdoch removed the belt from his trousers, whilst Harry stared at his shrivelled frame. "Come on, boy. How could you not remember your dom?" croaked Murdoch. 'He must be telling a lie!' considered Harry, muttering "Cheap, drugged out old bastard…" under his breath, wishing Murdoch would not hear. "What did you say, boy?" inquired Murdoch. "One believes, boy, that you've been spending too much time with… G..GAY FUCKS!" Harry was stupefied. "I know who you've been talking to. I know who you've been with". "Making deals with strange men without your poor, old daddy?" Harked RP Dizzy.

Harry reached for the nightstick from within his pocket. "I don't understand a single word you're saying!" clenching tighter his grip on the weapon, "If you remember so well, then how come I can't remember you?" "Times were different, boy. Maybe the pink sock I gave you last time, messed you up bad enough to make you repress the memory of my existence." Rupert barked without a toothy smirk. "Stay back, or I'll whack you with my dick!" A Freudian slip, if Rupert Ghostly Murdoch had ever heard. "I mean it! I'll beat you!" expounded Harry.

Rupert jolted back, "Off, I hope ;)". He began to pinch the skin above his left eyeball, ripping it off of his face; blood streaming down his cheek. "Isn't this how you liked to be, boy? Bloody, beaten and bruised?"

"Right there lads! What's this then?" It was Ross Edgar, leader of the Northern Irish phenomenon. He was stark nude, with his fiery hair blowing in the wind. On a wall behind him, his silhouette was projected, making him look heroic. Although, unusually, his cape was hanging from his hips; just barely covering his anus. However, his genitals were completely exposed, making Rupert Murdoch's mouldy cock feel quite insecure. In one hand, Ross branded a large Mary-Jane cigarette. In the other, a bad-ass guitar riff.

Harry had never seen this young man in his life. "The name's Rossy Egg-dar" "Who? Egg-dar?" retorted Murdoch, oblivious to the NI music scene. Ross exclaimed, "How about instead of this fucking arse-talk, you suckle the head of my knob? Fuckers!" Both Harry and Murdoch were dumbfounded by the sexual explicitly of this gentleman. They briefly gazed at each other in confusion, just as Murdoch turned his gaze back to this bizarre Acid Kingpin; he received a most painful boot to the bollocks courtesy of Ross himself. Murdoch sobbed on the floor in a manner than would make Superman`s penile wailing seem masculine. Harry was curious, "Who may you be?" Ross looked up at Harry; "Yer Fuckin da, let me see your cock."

/In a shady alley…./

Deadpool waited in the shadows, hoping to surprise Harry; regretfully saddened by the appearance of two strange men, although he found them rather attractive, none the less. Maybe Harry was in danger! He knew he had to save him from these evil, cock-craving villains. Though, he was surprised. He had not expected Harry to escape the clutches of Superman so quickly.

The End?! Of this chapter

* * *

Author's Note: OMG DEADPOOL?! SUPERMAN!? Working together? This is shocking? YES! Do you know what this means for the universe? I can't wait! Anyway Ebola-lovers, I hope you loved this chapter! I can't wait to show you the rest! Night night 3333333333

-G 3


End file.
